


Damn Tigers

by RoLalismyOTP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLalismyOTP/pseuds/RoLalismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi finds Karkat's secret romcom collection and makes him watch a shitty romcom with her. The romcom is cut shot though when Terezi decides to reveal her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Tigers

"Hmmmmmm... What are these?" Terezi inhaled deeply, hoping to make sense of the seeming random color blotches on the hard rectangles in front of her. It seemed that she had stumbled on to a collection of DVDs. Karkat's DVDs...  
...

Your name is Karkat.  
You hear a cackle coming from behind you. Terezi had been wandering all over your respiteblock ever since you had grudgingly let her in, promising you would let her borrow a book. She was making it seriously hard for you to focus on your programming. Another obnoxious laugh comes from the corner of your respiteblock, making you shudder with unease. What the hell was she even doing back there anyway? You had promised her one book. One shitty, shitty book, and it felt like it had been hours. What could she be doing? You start to rotate in your seat to catch a glance-  
"Fuck!" Your attention had been swayed from your husktop for far too long. The screen was now flickering between mauve, black and blue-grey. You push your chair back from the desk in frustration.  
"Fuck you, Terezi! Stop distracting me!" You turn around to glare at the troll.  
"Hehehehe"  
Dammit it looked like she'd pushed a fuckload of clothes onto the floor. "Ugh Terezi! Stop fucking up my room."  
And she'd pushed some of your DVDs on to the ground too.... Fuck! Were those your romcoms? How the evershitting bulge nuggets did she find them! And Terezi was just sitting there with her damn, shit-eating grin.  
"Uhhhh..."  
"Hehehe own up Karkles. I KNOW you watch these shitty movies."  
"Fine! I happen to enjoy fantastic cinematography. And don't even tell me you wouldn't want to watch it Pyrope! I can see the desire in your eyes!" You narrow your eyes at her, hoping she would just back down for once.  
"Can we watch this one?"  
"Wait... what?" She actually wanted to watch one with you? Terezi shoved the shiny cover in your face. Urgh it was that really shitty one directed by troll M. Night Shamalayan.  
"Nooooo. No. Just no. 'Rezi this one fucking sucks."  
"Come on, please?" Her grin had softened and her lips looked so nice. Kinda... inviting, ya know? Fuck! that is not what you just though! You feel your cheeks turn red. God, this was embarrasing.  
"What could have ever possessed you to make that mind bogglingly idiotic choice?"  
"It smells delicious!" The teal blood didnt even miss a beat. She starts wriggling her eyebrows. As if that would compel you to want to hang out with her. But now shes making that face... The one with the wide eyes and the tiny pout.  
"Fine."  
You pop the DVD into the machine, but not before groaning and mumbling about how shitty the movie is at least 7 times under your breath.  
"Come on, hurry up!"  
She kicks you lighty in the back, already curled up on the couch across from your TV.  
You grab the remote and slide back next to her, concious of the three inches of space between you.  
15 minutes into the movie youve finally relaxed, trying now to focus on the storyline. Its pretty basic for a romcom, boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, shitty drama ensues that keeps them apart, and then finally, they get together when one of them confesses true love. The thing that made this movie ESPECIALLY idiotic was the random addition of tigers in almost every scene of the movie. Most of the movie took place in a zoo since the love interest was studying tiger reproduction. And on top of that the protagonist was always writing poetry about the shitty things.  
Thats probably why Terezi had picked it in the first place. The cover was taken up entirely by a giant red tiger.  
It occurs to you that Terezi probably has no idea what's going on in the movie. Too much of it was montages of tigers and awkwardly placed jump cuts for a normal person to put it all together on the first try, let alone a blind one.  
"Do you want me to summarize what's happening?" You don't bother to pause it. Hopefully talking over it will make it a little more bearable.  
"No. Its alright. Even if its terrible, it smells terrific." She scoots closer, finally closing the gap between your sides.  
You blush furiously and try not to think about how her arm is brushing up against yours. She lets out a small laugh at some weak tiger pun from the movie but it sounds kinda lonely. Well thats dumb. She couldnt be much closer to you, even if she tried. You feel her slim arms reach around your middle. Yep, looks like she was definently trying.  
"What the hell are you doing, 'Rezi?"  
"Youre warm." She presses her face against your stomach and curles herself into a tighter ball. Now that you think about it she does feel pretty cold. You on the other hand feel like youre emanating heat. More blood rushes to your face as you squirm in her grasp.  
"Come on, Terezi. You could've gotten a blanket."  
Your tee-shirt absorbing her voice, you can hardly hear her murmer this time.  
"But Youre warmer."  
You try to concentrate on the movie again. Well fuck that idea, as if youre going to watch another dumb tiger get compared to a sunrise by a struggling college student.  
Your thoughts return to the girl hugging your torso. "If you arent interested in seeing - well, smelling - the movie anymore, can I at least turn it off? The next time I see another damn tiger I'm gonna do a fucking acrobatic jump off the fucking handle."  
You feel her giggle through your shirt. Its a weird feeling.  
"Ill take that as a yes."  
You turn the TV off and try to steel yourself up for spending a few more hours in this position. It wasnt terrible, you decide. Terezi's tight hold around you makes you feel safe and warm...  
Tough and manly!!! You mean tough and manly.  
You sigh, trying not to expand your stomach too much. Wait... what was that noise? It occurs to you that Terezi seems to be purring. She moves her head against your head as you rhythmically shift your fingers through her hair.  
Wait, what?!?  
Since when have you been petting her?  
Her hair does feel nice though... Soft. Like tiger fur. You casually remind yourself to get a new brain.  
You leave off the petting but keep a lock of her hair in your hand, twisting it between your fingers.  
"Karkat?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do you ever think about the quadrants?"  
Hahaaaa.  
"Was it my romcom obsession that gave it away?"  
Terezi heaves a cute little sigh of frusteration and pulls away from you. She meets your gaze for a moment but quickly turns her eyes downward. Was she nervous?  
"I mean..." Her hands clench and unclench the fabric at the hem of her shirt. "Do you ever think about who you'd like to fill your quadrants?"  
You hesitate.  
"Yes..."  
She looks up again quickly, as if surprised by your answer. Its unclear to you where shes trying to lead the conversation. Youre pretty sure she must have a flush crush on someone on the meteor and needs advice, but it could be that she was looking for a moirail too.  
"Listen 'Rezi, if you need to get anything off your chest... Well you can always talk to me, okay?"  
She scrunches up her eyebrows. You hate to admit it but this girl was seriously adorable. The blind girl shivers slightly, arms no longer wrapped around you. You get up and grab a sweater off of your bed. You only have one blanket and it was probably a good thing Terezi hadn't tried to curl up in it. It's green and old and pretty gross. At least with your baggy sweaters theyre clean. You return to the couch.  
"Hey, lift your arms up." You were trying to sound gentle but your voice grates awfully to your own ears. Terezi responds by hugging herself tighter, sporting a stubborn smile.  
"Goddamn you, raise your fucking arms."  
This time you receive a giggle but her arms still remain crossed.  
"Are you shitting me now? Here I am, trying to be nice..." You grumble, glaring at the ground. Now you just feel stupid.  
"Hehehe"  
You glance over. Her shit eating grin had returned completely and her arms were raised over her head. Damn that troll. You carefully ease the sweater over her head and push the sleeves over her thin hands clumsily. You can hear more giggles from the interior of the sweater as you push her head through the neck-hole, trying to avoid snags on her horns.  
"Better?"  
Terezi nods. The sweater is easily twice her size. Its fucking adorable.  
"Now do you wanna talk?"  
Terezi sobers immidiately, her grin replaced with an unusually serious expression.  
"Well I think I'm developing some flushed feelings for a certain troll."  
You knew it! You stay quiet, waiting for her to continue. Five minutes pass.  
"Who?"  
"Who do you think, idiot?" The smile has returned. "You."  
Red floods your face for the umpteenth time. You wait for several minutes for a "just joking!"  
"Haha, funny 'Rezi." You roll your eyes. "Lets just go back to watching the movie, okay?" You didn't want her to hear the disappointment in your voice when she laughed at your gulibility.  
"No, no. I'm serious." Her grin fades. She almost looks unsure. "I thought for..." She shakes her head lightly, dropping the grin completely. "Um... I thought maybe you felt the same way... Uh, nevermind. Forget I said anything. I'll let myself out."  
Your brain races from resigned to finding out Terezi's flush crush to 'code red code red' within seconds. What the hell had just happened? You reach out and grab her wrist.  
"Wait!" You look pointedly at the couch until she sits. "Do you actually like me?"  
Terezi squirms uncomfortably. "Isn't it obvious?"  
"Do I look like an expert on these sorts of things?" You gesture helplessly. "Um... Fuck. I didn't know you felt that way." Now it was your turn to squirm. "Will you be my matesprit?"  
The look on the teal bloods face nearly shatters your heart. Its a mix of hope and confusion and happiness and insecurity. You feel like your face might burn up from the amount of blood rushing to it. Fortunately, it seems to be the feature that convinces Terezi that you are sincere.  
"Yes please." She wraps her arms around your chest and rests her chin on your shoulder. You hold her tightly and enjoy the sensation of her hair brushing against your jaw.  
Your movements seem beyond your control at this point. In fact what are you doing now? You kiss her hair as carefully as you can. Terezi gasps slightly at your touch and you hope that that didn't mean anything negative.  
You pull away slightly to check her facial expression.  
To your confusion there are a few teal trails down her cheeks.  
Immediately your fingers are brushing at her face lightly. A teal blush rises in her cheeks and it occurs to you that shes as new to this as you are.  
"Whats wrong?" You wish your voice wasn't so horrible.  
Terezi smiles and its clear shes trying to reassure you nothings wrong.  
"Nothing. You won't understand."  
"Try me."  
"Youre... ah... Too nice? I don't deserve you."  
What??? Well that proved it. Terezi was insane.  
"But 'Rezi I'm the fucking epitome of a mistake!" Hmmmm. You could have phrased that better.  
She laughes at you. "I told you you wouldnt understand."  
"Fine." Thankfully, though, your dumb words had seemed to cheer her up.  
When had your faces gotten this close? And was she looking at your lips? Oh. Oh gog. You were kissing. You were kissing TEREZI.  
Yes.  
Hell yes.  
Hell. Fucking. YES.  
You pull back, face burning.  
"Mmmmm. You smell delicious..." She presses her fingers into your sides. "Like a tiger..."  
"Goddamnit 'Rezi. Fucking tigers again?!?"  
"Hehehe. You said you didn't want to SEE a tiger, smarts."  
You can't bring yourself to be mad at your new matesprit. Instead you pull her back into your arms.  
"Flushed for you."  
"Flushed for you too."


End file.
